Dancing Within the Flames
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - Post "Ghost" Casey loves Olivia, but she's worried. "We can't. I can't. I know you said...but...I have to be sure you're not just using me to get over Alex."
1. Jealously and Jitters

Dancing Within the Flames

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles

**Chapter 1: Jealously and Jitters**

Olivia sat at her desk, a pile of paperwork adorning it, but none opened as she stared into her coffee cup. Casey entered the darkened squad room and stood for a moment observing the scene.

Olivia looked up upon hearing the _click clack_ of high heels stop in their tracks. "Hi Casey," she said with a heavy sigh, "what's up?"

"I, umm, Is Elliot here?" As the words left her mouth, she mentally kicked herself, knowing full well that she'd been standing next to Olivia earlier when Elliott said he was going home.

"No," she said in a hurt tone, still reeling from Alex stiffing her on a goodbye, "is there something I can help you with?" she asked, wiping her eyes, which Casey noticed.

Casey bit her lip, not wanting to move closer, but unable to stop herself. She took several steps closer to the detective's desk before gently putting a box down on it. "This was on my desk. I think it's for you. Well, I mean, I know it's for you. It has your name on it. It was in my office. I didn't know...I wasn't sure if I should give it to you."

She studied the box intently, unsure of whether or not to open it. "Any clue what's inside?" she asked, resting her hand on it.

Casey shrugged, and then offered quietly, "It smells nice." She was not going to admit she'd looked inside. Or read the start of the note. Why should she? It's not like it even had a name on the outside. It could have been for her.

Olivia stared at it, and then noticed a yellow note. Picking it up, she read:

_"Dear Olivia, I know my leaving right away stung you hard and I'm sorry, but we'll always have that night where kisses meant more than words ever could. You're a great friend. Someday, I had hoped more, but honestly, I think someone else is after you who has more fire in her soul than I'll ever have. _

_My loving friendship, forevermore, _

_Alex _

_P.S. By the way, she thinks you look cute in leather, so I hope what's in this box helps."_

Olivia looked as Casey who was reading over her shoulder. "Casey?" Olivia grabbed her hand. "You've looked inside, haven't you?"

Taken aback, she tried to pull away, but the detective kept her hold. "H-how w-would I know?" she asked nervously.

Olivia smiled. "Why else would your face match your hair?"

If possible, Casey blushed an even darker color, and then words started to spill from her mouth. "I thought it was for me. I only read a little bit of it, then I put it back in, I didn't want to bring it, but I knew you'd be upset if you thought she didn't say goodbye and I can't stand to see you upset. I stopped and went the other way 5 times on the way here trying to decide whether or not to bring it. I've had about 3 coffees today, but I just couldn't not bring it. I know you don't feel the same, and that's okay, but I just thought you should have it. Or something." Casey once more attempted to back away.

Olivia smirked, her hold still there, but more gentle. "Casey, it's okay," she said. "A crush is nothing to be asha—"

"—But i-its kinda..."

"Kinda what?"

"More." Casey lowered her head,

The detective's brow rose as she pulled a chair over. "How much more?"

Casey shook her head, the lawyer finally taking over. "Olivia, its 2 A.M. I have to be in court at nine. We can't have this conversation. If you want to know so you can laugh about it with the rest of the squad, I'll tell you some other time when I'm really, _really_ drunk."

Olivia bit her lip, taking her hand again, looking a bit hurt. "No Casey, that's not why I want to know. Really," she said sincerely. She looked at their hands. "Alex noticed it and she didn't even know you but one court case. I really do want to know. You can be as snarky as you want any time it comes up around the squad. I don't care, but Case, tell me. Just be honest. I promise it'll be our secret and I'll defend it with lies to everyone else until you say otherwise."

Casey stared at her silently for what seemed like hours before looking down to where Olivia's hand held hers. "I feel...I want...I just-" Casey took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak again, then her eyes opened wide as someone entered the squad room.

"What are you two still doing here?" Elliot asked. "It's two in the morning."

Olivia quickly pulled her hand away. "Just...uh, finishing up some paperwork. You?"

He bent down and grabbed the grocery bag from beside his desk. "Kathy insisted."

"At 2 A.M.?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, bye."

"Now what were you saying?" Olivia asked.

"It's not that weird at 2 A.M. I always get potato cravings really early in the morning and end up having to go to the shop and get weird looks for buying potatoes. Sometimes I eat brussell sprouts as well. Which I know is weird. No one likes them, especially at that time of the morning, but somehow they taste so much better. I love you. Oh and…and I also really enjoy corn, but only after a night out."

Olivia smiled wider, chuckling a bit. "Casey, Casey, Casey..."

She looked at her confused. "What?"

"You don't even realize what you said, do you?"

"...About brussell Sprouts?" Casey asked, frowning.

Olivia tried to contain her emotion so it didn't hurt her feelings. She took a deep breath. "No, what did you say before you really liked corn? Think. Think hard."

Casey frowned once more, fidgeting with a pencil, before it suddenly dawned on her what she'd said and the pencil suddenly snapped. "Oh. Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't want to say that. Especially tonight after...well...Alex. "

Olivia shook her head. "Don't. It's nobody's fault. And, if I may be so bold as to say, you look fabulous in this low light," she said, taking her hand, "it's like you glow. I-I know it just slipped out, but h-how long have you felt that way about me?"

Casey took a deep breath, fighting the urge to keep babbling, and to pinch herself to make sure this was really happening. "Probably since you first decided I'd never be as good at my job as Alex. No one said anything, but I know you all thought it. I didn't care for a while, but when I started to care, especially when you looked at me like you hoped I was someone else, that I'd disappointed you, then I knew. I knew from how much it hurt that I loved you."

"Casey, I-I didn't mean to make you inadequate, I swear. But when A—she left, it-it was like a shot through the heart. I hadn't done my job and, because of that, she was nearly killed. You are wonderful as a lawyer. I suppose when you just walked in I-I kinda replaced her with you, but that-that wasn't right. I'm sorry. You haven't disappointed me. Everything you do, you put your heart into it...Casey...I just never knew."

"Yeah, well, you do know. I better go. I hope you liked her present. " Casey replied with a horrible bite in her tone as she stood up, hoping to make a quick getaway so she could go and curl up in her warm doona and cry herself to sleep. Or, better yet, drink herself to sleep.

Olivia stood too, wrapping an arm around her. "Don't go!"

Casey closed her eyes and the warm Olivia's body brought. "Why Olivia? Do you want me to stay here and keep opening my heart to you so you can distract yourself from her leaving? I might blabber sometimes, and I might make silly comments and trip over a lot, but I'm not stupid."

Olivia took a step closer, wrapping both arms around her. "Of course you're not. All those times you looked at me I thought you were looking past me. Surly, you couldn't love someone so imperfect. You're not a distraction. I was vulnerable. I'd missed her so badly. She was—still is—one of my closest friends, but obviously even she thinks she doesn't deserve me.

I know you're hurt, I know. Do you really love me? Or is it just lust? Sweetie, I can feel you shaking. Please don't start crying. Are you scared that I would always place her at number one? Was that why you never said anything?" she asked quietly.

Casey could bring herself to do nothing but nod, her body still shaking but her eyes holding Olivia's steadily.

"Shhh, it's okay, Case, it's gonna be okay. Here, let's sit down," she said, sitting with her in her lap. "You're wrong," she whispered as Casey leaned her head into her neck, "I care about you too. Though, I don't know you as well, so I suppose my form of love is...devoted to keeping you safe."

Casey was still for a moment, until Olivia felt wetness on her neck and lifted the younger woman's face away a little wiping tears from her cheeks. "Olivia, I...I'm sorry I really have to go now." This time Casey's footsteps were more determined as she walked from the room.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Casey reached her office, bleary eyed with a cup of coffee in her hand. As she attempted to open her office door, she dropped her briefcase, the files she needed for court flying all over the floor and her coffee tipped down her shirt as she attempted to catch them.

Olivia, hearing the slight curse followed the voice. "Need help?" she asked, grabbing the papers closest to her. "And a mop?" she asked with a grin, but dropped it as the look on Casey's face was anything but amused.

Casey threw the almost empty coffee into the bin, muttering something at it, before bending to pick up the papers that had flown into her office, her back straightening when one of her colleagues walked past and called, "Again? Casey, you really need someone to carry your coffee for you or bring about three spare shirts a day."

Olivia sighed, checking her watch. "You have court at nine, right?" she asked following her into her office and dabbed at her stained shirt with tissues.

"Yes," she said with a sigh, "why?"

Olivia pulled her jacket off and handed it to her. "Here. I'll be okay. It's warm out and you need to look more professional than I do."

Casey muttered a "thanks," and took it from her. "Are you sure you don't need anything? I was told you didn't need those papers until tomorrow."

She shook her head, walking up to her. "No, no, just making sure you were okay," she said with a smile. "You are, right? No burns?"

"I'm pretty sure I have a Teflon stomach from all the other times I've spilt coffee on myself over the last year." Casey closed her briefcase once more before looking down at her shirt with a sigh, then slipped Olivia's jacket on, her eyes closing involuntarily at the smell of the detective.

Olivia sighed. "Casey, I'm trying to be friendly. Please don't shut me out. She was here once, and you're here now," she replied. "I'm trying to be a good friend. A friend that deserves your loyalty," she buttoned the jacket, "and trust."

After a pause, Casey nodded, picking up her briefcase once more, swearing loudly when the handle broke. "For god's sake, could my day get any worse?" She gave her desk a hard kick, watching silently as the water that she'd left on there fell sideways, tipping onto Olivia. She offered a sheepish smile.

Olivia just smiled, waving it off. "Go, you're gonna be late," she said, handing the briefcase to her.

"But what about all this?"

"I'll get it cleaned up, just go!"

Casey smiled, rushing to court as fast as she could in heels.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Casey walked into the precinct in a crisp new shirt, Olivia's jacket over her arm, and a coffee in her hand with, Olivia counted, four lids on it.<p>

The detective grinned. "Overly cautious, are we?" she took her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair before sitting back down. "How did it go?"

Casey shrugged, sitting on the edge of the desk and adjusting the bottom of her skirt. "We won. But I broke my heels running to court and had to wear some from lost property. Although, how you'd lose heels in a court room, I'll never know. Actually, I'll probably manage it one day, then I'll let you know."

She smiled. "Good. Did my jacket bring you luck?"

Casey blushed and stood, putting her coffee heavily on the table and knocking several lids off it."Yeah. Umm, I just came to drop it off. Have a good day."

"Casey, wait!"

Casey stopped, already half way into the lift.

Olivia waked over. "About last night, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Maybe...maybe we could talk tonight? I-it doesn't have to be like a-a date or anything, but..."

Casey's heart thudded loudly in her chest and she could feel the warmth of a blush rising up her neck. "Okay. Maybe you should wear something waterproof though." She offered a small smile.

She stepped into the lift with her. "Waterproof?" she asked with a raised brow. "What's that mean?"

"I don't exactly have the best record when it involves liquids of any kind." She motioned to where the water from her glass had hit Olivia. "Or really anything that can stain or be dropped. Waiters run when they see me."

Olivia grabbed her hand. "That's their opinion. I'll think you're sexy no matter what?" She feigned shock. "Did I just say that?" she said with a laugh.

Several people rushed into the lift at the next level, and Olivia turned to face the front, but found Casey still holding her hand firmly behind her back. When they reached the ground floor, Casey dropped it, stepping around Olivia and giving her a shy smile." See you tonight."

Olivia nodded, pressing the correct floor and letting out a breath. Casey Novak sure was...something else, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>When Casey walked into the restaurant that evening, she straightened her dress for the hundredth time, wondering if it was an appropriate thing to wear. She scanned the room for Olivia before making her way to the bar.<p>

Olivia was seated up at the bar with a drink in her hand as Casey walked up. "Looking perfect as always," she patted the stool next to her, "come sit." She smiled, knowing Casey was eyeing every bit of her as she sat down. "What? Did I, um, forget something?" she asked as Casey's jaw partially hung.

"What'll you have?"

"What? Ah, umm, it, you...hi." Casey turned to look at Olivia, completely oblivious to the bartender standing in front of them

Olivia smiled. "Two more please," she requested, finishing her glass.

"Olivia." The word was almost breathed rather than said and Casey continued to stare until she suddenly realized she was and turned her attention to the glass the bartender put in front of her.

"Nice dress," Olivia commented. "And your earrings match it."

Casey offered her the first wide smile Olivia had seen in weeks, flattening her dress with her hands again. "I wasn't sure if it's a bit...much."

"Are you kidding? You look gorgeous, Case! And I've never seen you smile like this," she said resting her hand on Casey's bare leg under the bar, knowing how jumpy she was.

Casey jumped, grabbing her drink to stop it falling over, knocking Olivia's in the process. She grabbed her napkin to blot the table before finally sitting down when the waiter said he'd get them a new tablecloth. She smiled apologetically at Olivia. "I told you. I didn't get any on you, did I?"

Olivia's hand let her leg and she nearly whined. "Yes, but don't worry. This dress has seen it's fair share of spilled drinks," she replied, trying to dab it dry. She heard a sharp intake of breath as she continued. Looking over, she saw Casey was shaking. Knowing touching her would make it worse, she sighed. "Casey, if this is too much for you—"

This time Casey's hand reached across the table to touch Olivia's, it only gave it a gently brush and was pulled away as the waiter approached to change the tablecloth, but that, along with the smile Casey offered were enough to reassure Olivia, until Casey got up. "I'm just going to the bathroom to take a deep breath."

Olivia waited a few moments as Casey walked away. In truth, she wanted to know if this would work, while Casey was probably feeling too much heat. Up until she'd read Alex's note, she'd thought of Casey as a mere friend and associate who needed help from time to time, but Alex suggesting they should be together was...something else.

She should've seen the signs, but she was hurt over Alex's leaving and thought no one could fill that void. When she'd come back the day before yesterday and things were said, the kiss, it just seemed real. But she knew it couldn't be. And Casey...she wasn't a kid by any means, she was just worried and scared. Olivia stood up and followed her.

Casey was leaning in front of the mirrors, taking deep breaths. Her eyes closed, so she didn't notice Olivia's quiet entrance and continued to talk to herself. "Just stop it Casey. You're not 15. Get a fucking grip. And stop staring down her top, then you'll stop dropping things and she'll stop thinking you're a clumsy idiot and then maybe you can have a comfortable evening as friends. Not like you have any other ones."

Her eyes set, Olivia walked over and stood beside her. "I think you're cute, not a clumsy idiot," she said with a smile.

Casey jumped backwards, slipping on a wet patch, and gave Olivia an embarrassed smile as she caught her gently. "Oops."

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked as she steadied her.

Casey turned around, leaning into her shoulder. "You must think I'm like a kid with a school girl crush with how I've been acting. Maybe...maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea."

Olivia shook her head. "You're not stupid, or clumsy, or awkward. You're just...you. And extremely cute, might I add. Have," she cleared her throat, "have my gestures been too much? I could stop, if you want."

Casey shook her head, then blushed a little. "I like them. I'm just nervous and it makes me jumpy. Maybe you just go and sit out there and I'll come up and pretend I've just come in and pretend none of this ever happened?"

Olivia nodded, hugging her tight. "Whatever you want. Just remember, it's okay to be nervous," she replied as she reached for the knob, "I know I am." She walked out.

A few minutes later, just as Olivia had decided Casey must have left, she approached the table. "Hi." She offered a hand, and then decided it was wrong for the situation, pulled it away just as Olivia reached for it, and bent down instead to drop a kiss to the detective's cheek.

"Wow, um, that was...unexpected," she said with a smile.

"Too much?" Casey asked, sitting down carefully, her eyes trained on her glass to make sure she didn't knock it over. As Olivia went to speak, Casey offered, "Your dress is lovely detective. Olivia. Sorry. Shit. Umm. wine." She took a long slug of wine.

Olivia smiled. "Yes, I figured it would be a nice gesture to help your nerves," she replied, taking a sip of her own, "and mine."

"Olivia, nervous? Never. Casey Novak, nervous? About 98% of the time. Especially around people I want to impress. Which is most people. Some more than others. Have you ordered? I think I'm going to have a huge steak that's big enough to hide my face so you don't see me blush."

Olivia smiled. "Aww! Come on! I love seeing that blush," she answered, as Casey took a sip, "and when you smile and blush it means you really like it." This caused Casey to nearly choke on her wine, concerning Olivia enough to pat her on the back.

"On second thought, if you're going to keep making comments like that, maybe I should have something small that I can't choke on." Casey finally looked up to make eye contact with Olivia, that smile/blush combo giving away how much she was enjoying herself.

"Nah, have the steak, if you choke, I'll save your life."

Casey smiled. "Cheap ploy for putting your arms around me."

"Ploy?" she asked. "I'd do it anyway."

Casey looked at her, wide-eyed. "Really? Not just like a friend?"

She smiled."Really. Order. If you don't have that steak, I'll take it."

They settled into a comfortable conversation over dinner, Casey only sometimes embarrassing herself, and managing not to spill anything. As the waiter brought coffee, Casey leaned over, putting her hand over Olivia's and gesturing her to move closer.

Olivia did so hesitantly, surprising herself when she felt disappointment when Casey just whispered to her. "The man on the table near the door has been staring at you for the last half an hour. He keeps standing up then sitting down like his pants are on fire, and I'm pretty sure he's holding a violin down there so he can serenade you when you finish your meal."

Olivia rolled her eyes, laying her hand on hers. "Don't worry. I see no man with you in the room," she replied, finishing her glass, "and you're sure he wasn't staring at you?"

"When a man dines by himself wearing a bow-tie, boat shoes and has a comb over, I prefer to think he's looking at the detective who knows how to use a gun thank you very much." Casey kept her hand where it was, her fingers casually moving to entwine with Olivia's as she put sugar in her coffee.

Olivia sighed. "Yeah true, but he probably doesn't know I'm a detective," she said with a smile. "Or that I'm...taken. Well, kinda... I-I mean..."

Casey raised a brow. "After one date? Olivia seriously?"

The detective shrugged. "Well, do you want to see him stroll over here and ask me out or not?"

Casey's other hand dropped the remaining sugar packet directly into the coffee. "Damn!" she cursed, trying to fish it out with her spoon.

"Here," Olivia said smiling as how frustrated she was getting and taking her own fork, "let me help."

It took five minutes for them to successfully drop it on the table, where it hit Olivia's hand which was holding Casey's. She pulled away with a hiss.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Olivia! Everything was going better and then I screwed it up," Casey apologized.

Olivia took her hand again. "You didn't. It could've easily happened to me."

She blushed. "But it just had to happen to me!"

Then the waiter walked over. "Excuse me, miss?"

Olivia looked to him. "Yes?"

"The gentleman over there," he gestured to the man Casey had mentioned moments ago, "would like to buy you a drink."

Casey looked at the table, trying to pull her hand away, but Olivia grasped it lightly in both of her own.

The detective shook her head. "Tell him thanks for the offer, but I've had my fill."

He nodded. When he walked over, Olivia snuck a glance at the man's reaction. She could clearly tell her wasn't used to being turned down as he looked pissed.

"You, um, didn't have to do that."

Olivia smiled. "Of course I did. I'm here with you, not looking to . . . find someone else."

Casey took a deep breath, then offered Olivia a slow smile. "Well...thank you. But you know you could be missing out on like, a mint julip or mulled wine or something. Actually, he looks like a secret sex on the beach man."

Olivia smiled. "Eh, rather have you sprawled out on the beach," she replied, making Casey blush crimson.

Casey fumbled for her drink and took a big swig. "Perhaps, um, time for the um, bill?"

Olivia nodded, signaling the waiter, who nodded and walked over. "I've got it," she said, pulling out her checkbook and writing it before handing it to the waiter.

"I'll buy the next one. That is if you want to do this again. You don't have to. Well, I guess you do if you want to get paid back. I'm babbling again aren't I?" Casey tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at Olivia, but this time didn't blush.

"Depends, do you?" she asked, standing and helping Casey up.

Not trusting herself to speak without babbling as she once more found herself looking Olivia over, she merely nodded, attempting to put her coat on inside out.

Laughing to herself, Olivia grabbed the coat, turning it right and helped her. "It works a lot better if it's not inside out, you know."

"...Yeah, I've heard that. You know me though, I like to be different." Casey's had brushed Olivia's, but then suddenly grabbed it with force. "It umm...the guy by the door," she offered as if by way of explanation, then led the way towards the exit.

Olivia turned toward her, stroking her cheek with her opposite hand. "Don't worry," she whispered by her ear, rubbing her hand.

Casey gulped, forcing herself to focus on the door.

"Almost through," Olivia said.

She nodded.

"There," Olivia said as they stood outside.

Not trusting herself to speak once more, she leant forward quickly and dropped a kiss to Olivia's lips. Before the detective could speak, Casey was already walking towards the road. "I should get a taxi. It's late."

Olivia quickly followed her, grabbing her wrist. "Casey."

She turned back. "What?"

Suddenly, her heart rate increased as she realized how close they were. "Wait," Olivia breathed, before kissing her gently on the lips for a few seconds, stunning her.

Casey stayed still with her eyes closed for a moment before letting out a long breath. "You have no idea how long I've imagined that."

Olivia raised a brow, grabbing her other wrist as well. "Really? Well, then..." she kissed her a bit more deeply, feeling Casey's arms come around her. Olivia stroked her cheek as she pulled away. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me too." Casey dared not speak more lest she ruin the moment and just held Olivias eyes, both of them jumping when a taxi behind her beeped. Neither noticed the loafer man hanging outside the door of the restaurant, watching.

Olivia said goodnight and they parted ways. But something in her gut told her the night was far from over...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So what do you think? Sorry it's so long! We were kinda on a roll.

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


	2. Uninvited Guest

Dancing Within the Flames

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles

**Chapter 2: Uninvited Guest**

Olivia had just arrived home and changed into sweats when her phone rang. She knew it was going to be work. Surprise hit her when, before she'd even spoken, Casey's voice fell down the line. "The guy from the restaurant. He followed me home. He's outside and he won't go away!"

"And you called me?" she asked, rhetorically, but she heard the nervousness in Casey's voice. "Casey, take a breath. Tell me, what happened?"

Casey took a deep breath, and pulled the bed covers higher up around her. "When I got home, I was getting changed when there was a knock on the door. I thought...well, I thought it might be you. I opened it, I just didn't think to check, and he tried to barge in. I managed to slam the door, but he kept banging on it, saying he wanted to talk to me. He said he's going to stay there until I talk to him. He's just sitting there."

She could hear her almost about to cry. "Hey, hey, shhh. It's gonna be okay. I-I'll come over. Stay there."

"No! Don't. I-I don't want you to get hurt. He'll go away eventually. I was just scared."

She sighed. "But sweetie, you are scared. I have my weapons on my belt. It's my duty to protect you, no matter what happens."

Casey let out a slow breath, then said weakly. "Maybe I'll just have one more try to get rid of him. I'll reason with him. It's late, I'm sure he has work in the morning."

"Casey, quit being stubborn! He's probably already drunk off his ass! I don't want to find you lying in the street when I go to work. Men like that, you can't reason with." She heard a whimper over the phone as the pounding resumed. "Sweetie, don't, okay? Please? I'll climb the fire escape to get to you if you're so worried."

Casey suddenly let out a quiet giggle. "You know it's raining? You'd climb up a rusty old fire escape to please me?"

Olivia smiled. "Don't say it that way. It gives me the wrong idea... But yes, I w-would. Unless you'd prefer I dealt with him the hard way. Actually, that might be easier—"

"I think I kind of like the idea of your climbing my fire escape to rescue me detective." Casey suddenly gasped as there was a loud crash, then the phone went dead.

"Casey! CASEY!" she screamed, but heard nothing. Grabbing her gun, she jumped in the car and sped off.

By the time Olivia reached Casey's apartment, she was soaked to the bone. Not noticing how cold she was, she rushed past the elevator and ran up the stairs. Reaching Casey's door, her hand immediately went to her gun as she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Pushing it open with her foot, she raised her weapon. "Step away!"

The man spun around, a look of shock on his face, and he dropped his hand from Casey's arm.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I've just come to talk to Casey. Who are you and why are you waving a gun at me."

"I asked you first," she answered. "Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit," she answered, flashing her badge.

The guy turned to Casey, his arms immediately enfolding her once more. "I thought you said you didn't call the police. Oh god, what did he do to you?" Still upset and trying to calm herself, all Casey did was hiccup.

Olivia walked over, wrapping an arm around Casey, who looked nervous and scared. "I'm not upset. Just who is he?"

As Casey attempted an answer, the guy pulled her closer towards him. "Look detective, everything is ok here. She's too upset to talk right now, but if she decides she has anything to say, I can bring her down to the precinct."

"Answer me, dammit! Who are you?" she said, jealousy flaring and hurt evident. She turned to Casey. "Dammit Case! I told you I was coming, but you had to fall into the arms of a stranger?"

Casey opened her mouth to speak, but the man answered for her. "Stranger? Boyfriend is a more appropriate term detective."

"Boyfriend?" the detective repeated. "I didn't...since when? And I want her to answer me this time," she said, putting her gun away.

Casey pulled in a deep, shaking breath, wiping her eyes and streaking mascara across her cheek in the process. "He just came as the guy was trying to kick the door down. He scared him away. And you're not my boyfriend John, you know that. We broke up. A long time ago."

"Oh, well then thank you and I apologize for jumping the gun, but she'll be fine now," she replied as Casey pulled away from him. "You will be, right?"

Casey nodded, but the guy sat down on the couch. "I think maybe I'll stay the night all the same, just in case he comes back. That'll be ok, won't it Casey?" Feeling suddenly tired after all the emotions of the last couple of days, all she could do was nod.

Olivia nodded, hurt and anger evident. "Maybe...maybe she should stay somewhere he doesn't know. Wouldn't it be safer?" she asked, hoping Casey would agree so they could talk a bit.

Casey rubbed her eyes tired. "Maybe..."

"She will be fine here. I'll make sure she's ok, detective. Besides, we have things to catch up on don't we Case!"

Olivia could see Casey's nervousness. She really wanted her to be away from him, not just for her own petty jealousy, but from what she could see of Casey's reactions toward him. "It's her decision. Not yours," she stated. "What do you want to do?"

"...Maybe it would be better to go somewhere else for the night." She offered, a yawn escaping. "Right, ok then, I'll find us a hotel. With room service." John offered brightly, seeing Casey edging closer to Olivia

"Where do you want to go, Casey?" she asked. Then she turned to John. "Are you fucking clueless? You save her once, but that's not going to erase the signs of nervousness I see whenever you talk to her!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. That was totally unprofessional of me, but I still believe she has the right to choose. Don't you?"

John looked hurt, and suddenly Casey was next to him again. "I think I might just stay here. I'm sure he won't come back. Thank you for coming. Both of you. But I'm fine now."

"You're sure?" Olivia asked.

Casey just nodded, not making eye contact with anyone as she moved to hold open the door.

Olivia sighed. "Well, alright," she said, seeing John standing behind her, "if you're sure."

Casey nodded, mumbling a quiet, "Thanks for coming," **as** John walked out the door. As Olivia walked out, she heard a very quiet, "Fire escape." When she turned her head, Case winked.

Olivia nodded, her face set. Though she wasn't fond of going back out into the rain, the prospect of being there with her alone excited her and not in an all-sexual way. She watched as John hailed a cab and she made to get in her car as he left.

She slammed the door, then made her way up the fire escape to knock on the rain-soaked window. "Inspection!" she joked.

Casey opened the window, handing Olivia a towel and immediately reaching up to help dry her hair with another one. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't think of another way to get rid of him, and he wouldn't have left if you didn't leave. He's always been. Well, John. Are you cold? Do you want a cup of tea or something?"

Olivia took of her jacket and rang it out before throwing it over a hard-backed chair. Ignoring the question, she pulled her close. "I'm sorry I'm soaked to the bone. Do you have something I can change into?"

Casey drew in a sharp breath, immediately imagining Olivia in all the skimpiest things she owned. "Yes."Casey made no movements and there was only the sound of rain dripping from Olivia onto the carpet for a few moments until Casey spoke again. "I should get them now, shouldn't I?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, but I'm enjoying the heat," she replied, swaying with her gently. "So there's absolutely nothing going on? He just happened by the place?"

"He accidently happens by a lot." Unable to resist, Casey rested her head on Olivia's shoulder, her lips brushing her neck gently as her heartbeat finally started to calm.

"What happened? Why were you so tense?"

Casey gave a quiet laugh. "You would be tense too when a guy who is always declaring is love for you finally comes face to face with the person you actually love." Her face suddenly became hot, and she stepped away. "I'll get you those clothes now, you must be cold."

She smiled, resting her hand on her arm. "Maybe not, but yeah I am freezing!" she said, shivering, discarding her shirt. "Blanket anywhere?"

"On the couch." A few moments later, Casey walked out with a pile of clothes and offered them hesitantly. "I haven't done any laundry lately."

Olivia smiled. "Don't worry. Where's your bathroom?"

Casey pointed, then gave another apologetic smile. "I'm not at home that often…and I'm kind of messy."

She opened the door, then leaned in the frame. "You're not messy compared to me," she said, walking in and closing the door. Olivia changed into the long, soft pajamas and hung her clothes over the towel rack above the bathtub to dry. She walked back out. "I like your style," she replied, walking out in a red lacey set and sitting on the couch, seeing Casey was making tea in the kitchen.

"They were a present. I wear them when it's really—" Casey stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, her eyes travelling over Olivia slowly, before she returned one cup of tea to the bench. "On second thought, I should bring them in one cup at a time so no one gets scalded."

Olivia smiled. "That might be a good idea, but what were you saying?"

Casey carefully placed a cup of tea in front of Olivia, then returned to get her own before sitting on the couch, pulling the blanket around herself. "I wear them when it's really cold outside. Those days when it gets into your bones and you think you're never going to warm up. They feel like a hug, a warm drink and a long awaited for kiss all in one."

Olivia smiled. "That's nice. They seem kinda skimpy though," she replied, sipping at her tea. "Makes me wonder if you have something in mind."

Casey choked on her tea, then blushed. "I haven't done laundry, I didn't mean to make you think I wanted anything. It's not like I haven't thought about it, oh god have I thought about it, I forgot what my address was on the way home thinking about it, but I didn't mean to make you feel pressured or-"

Olivia took the tea from her hands, then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She smiled, hearing Casey moan into her lips and her hands run into her wet hair.

Casey murmured Olivia's name against her lips, moving closer to the detective, but as Olivia's hand brushed the skin of Casey's back, she pulled away. "We can't. I can't. I know you said...but...I have to be sure you're not just using me to get over Alex. "

Olivia sighed taking her hands out of her shirt. She sat up and pulled her with her. "That makes sense. It does. And, honestly, one date is a little fast for me. How 'bout you?"

Casey nodded and went to apologize, but Olivia placed a finger on her lips. The sat in silence for a while, and it was only when a small snore was emitted that Olivia realized Casey was fast asleep in her arms.

Olivia smiled, readjusting herself on the couch and pulling the blanket over them. "Goodnight, Casey. I promise I would never use you like that. Hopefully, you'll let me prove it to you," she said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So what do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Review thanks to: E. Scribbles

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


	3. Undeniable Evidence

Dancing Within the Flames

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles

**Chapter 3: Undeniable Evidence**

_A few weeks later…_

Olivia looked up as soon as she heard the clack of heels, disappointment itching at her when they stopped before the person she'd been hoping to see all day appeared. "Waiting for someone detective?" Casey appeared to her right, wearing her softball outfit, complete with dirty knees and a smear of dirt on her face.

She smiled. "Why yes, I am and I must say, that's an interesting outfit with high heels."

Casey crinkled her nose. "The guy downstairs wouldn't let me in with my other shoes, too dirty. Imagine. All the other people you bring in here and he wouldn't let an amazing person such as myself in because my shoes were too dirty."

"Snooty much? But I'd expect him to be that way since they know you they expect you to dress a certain way."

"I guess so. Sassy. Smart. Sexy. Mostly covered in coffee."

"I'd rather see you covered in whipped cream instead of coffee," she whispered into her ear, catching her as she nearly hit the floor.

Casey grabbed the edge of the table, now almost used to hearings Olivia utter such comments and able to recover quicker than she had been before. Most of the time. "I...I...umm...I can't remember why I came. Did I have to pick something up?"

Olivia smiled. "Maybe this," she replied, handing her a manila folder. "For your case," she added when Casey looked at her dumbfounded.

"Oh. Case. Yeah. I should go and...work. Yeah." She nodded, and then nodded once more and then mumbled, "where do I work again?" before walking towards the lifts

Olivia laughed, getting back to the case at hand. An hour later, Casey walked up to her desk, looking white as a ghost from shock. "Casey, what's wrong?"

"That guy. The one from the restaurant who followed me home. He's been to my office. He's been talking to people about it, asking things."

She wrapped an arm around Casey, taking her off to the side. "Asking what?" She could see how nervous Casey was to admit something in the open. "Bathroom. Come on."

In the bathroom, Casey promptly burst into tears, burying her head into Olivia's shirt, and no amount of coaxing could get her to speak.

Olivia sighed, wrapping her arms around her and swaying gently. "It's okay. It's going to be okay," she replied, feeling her tremble. "Shhh, it's okay. He can't hurt you," she whispered into her hair and kissing her cheek.

As fate would have it, who walked in at that moment, but Liz Donnelly. "What's going on here?"

Olivia sighed. They hadn't told anyone about this yet, but being as Casey was so upset... Olivia took a deep breath. "It's like this..." and she recounted everything up to now."We didn't know how our jobs would be affected so—"

"—So you kept it under wraps?" Donnelly asked, crossing her arms.

"Is there anything you can do?"

Liz sighed. "I'll go talk to Cragen. No matter what the circumstances, I won't stand for my newest rising star to be treated this way." And she left.

"You didn't have to do that." Casey offered, her voice still thick with tears, her body still shacking from shock at what she'd found written on a note, stuck to her desk. A note she'd immediately thrown out and had no intention of telling anyone, especially Olivia, about.

She hugged her tighter, rubbing her back. "Yes I did. What else about this is bothering you?"

Casey offered an attempt at a bright smile. "Nothing. It just scared me for a bit. After what happened to...Alex. I just. I'm fine now. Honestly."

"You are not fine, Casey Novak," she said, cupping her chin. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. Please?" she asked, leaning the heads together. "I know you're really upset, so there has to be a reason."

Casey shook her head, then stepped away, squeezing Olivia's hand. "Please don't push it, Liv. I'm ok. I better go and talk to Cragen with Liz."

Olivia held her wrist gently. "When you feel a bit more comfortable, please tell me."

Casey nodded, knowing she wouldn't, and then took a deep breath, fixing her eye makeup before leaving the room.

Olivia walked out after her. Cragen had his door open. "Novak." As she passed Olivia, she noticed she looked even more hurt as she entered the office.

Fifteen minutes later, she was requested. She walked in and sat down. "What's this exactly about?"

Donnelly pulled outa box. "These."

Casey knew jealousy was bubbling in her gut. When Olivia looked in, all she could see was blurry photographs, but one figure had brown hair. The other—the other... "Where did you get these?"

Casey sighed. "They were sent to me. Sorry, Olivia, but I'm not about to be a rebound," she replied walking out.

Olivia sighed. "So, are you guys gonna suspend me or something?"

Cragen crossed his arms and looked after Casey before returning his eyes to Olivia. "Really? Our job isn't hard enough, you had to do this? We're going to need any information you can think of on who you think this might be. It seems the guy has something to do with Novak, but we need to make sure it's nothing to do with Cabot. Write down anything you can think of, pass it to Elliott and then take the rest of the day off. Perhaps try and sort out the mess you seem to have got yourself and the rest of us into."

She sighed, standing up. "Understood." She looked to Donnelly. "Nothing from you?"

She was silent for a minute, then offered. "She's really opened up this past week or so. Seemed really happy. I, personally, don't care who gets into whose pants, but when it starts to affect my staff negatively, I take it personal Benson, so sort it out."

"Believe me, I intend to. I never meant for anything like this to happen. I'll start writing those names immediately," she said walking out.

Elliot sighed. "What was that about?"

She just shrugged it off. "Need-to-know basis, although when I'm finished writing this list you need to take it to Cragen.

He just nodded.

Meanwhile, Casey wandered around, walking first to her office, then changing her mind, then to her apartment, before finally ending up at the park, wrapping her jacket tightly around herself as she watched people stroll leisurely by, not a care in the world.

Her phone kept ringing, but without checking it, she hung up, eventually switching it off as she raised wearily to her feet, walking towards the coffee vendor, aching for the normalcy of the strong, hot liquid.

She ordered a strong coffee, paid the vendor and took a long sip, but it didn't make her feel better. Those pictures hurt. Sure, she'd known something had happened, but until now she'd had no viable evidence. As far as who was sending them though, it wasn't exactly a no-brainier, but she didn't think she could tell Olivia that and be believed. She sat back on the bench, sipping it again.

A week ago when she'd woken up in Olivia's arms, she couldn't have been happier, now she doubted how she could've been so happy.

"Casey!" Olivia said, walking up with her own coffee in hand.

"What? Are you stalking me too now?" she asked bitterly.

She shook her head. "No, I just-Look Casey, I gave Cragen a list of who could've possibly taken—"

"—you were so passionate. You'll never be that way with me. Ever," she replied.

"Casey, please listen. I was jealous. I was wrong. I was hurt, but I don't think what we have is wrong."

She sighed. "Yeah, of course you don't, because your precious Alex approves," she bit.

"Casey, the more time I spend with you, the more you blush, the more you smile, it opens something I never thought possible."

"Which is?"

"That-that I think I'm in love with you," she admitted under her breath.

Casey was silent for a long time, then said. "No. You can't draw me in like this. Not again. It's not fair."

"Who says I can't love you?" she asked, grabbing her free hand. "What have I done, since you've known me, not to deserve a beautiful woman like you? I didn't even know those pictures existed! If I had, after that first night, I would've burned them."

Casey pulled her hand away and sat silently, looking down at her coffee.

"Casey, there is something between us. I knew it when you were rambling on about corn..."

"And brussell sprouts," she supplied.

"Yes, and brussell sprouts. I took a chance because you offered me one."

Casey took a deep breath, and seemed almost ready to give in, but then spoke softly. "So if Alex had given you more of a chance, you wouldn't have looked at me. I'm second to her and I always will be. Maybe that's ok for you, but it's not for me."

"No, no, that's not what I mean! Well, not exactly."

Casey shrugged and threw her empty coffee cup into the bun, standing. "I don't care anyway. Maybe you'll have worked it out by the time the next sucker comes along."

Olivia stood up. "Do those three little words mean anything to you?"

"You didn't say three words Olivia. You said you think you might love me. Think away, and while you're thinking, I'm going. I have a flight to book."

Olivia followed her getting in front of her and doing the only possible thing that might convince her otherwise. The kiss was passionate, firey, loving and she didn't try harder until Casey kissed back, wrapping her arms around her.

When Olivia pulled away she half-expected Casey to run off out of her grasp. Instead, she stood there frozen on the spot. Olivia brushed some hair from her face.

"I'm not going to think anymore, Case. Please, from the bottom of my heart, please believe me. I never thought I could love someone so much. Alex was Alex, but you, Casey Novak, from this point on, actually about a week ago, you're everything I love about this life. You're funny, sweet, kind, tough, cheerful, sexy as hell... What more can I say? What can I do to make you believe me?"

Casey was silent for several minutes, opening and closing her mouth, trying to look anywhere but at Olivia so she could just think. Finally she looked into her eyes and saw them shining with everything Olivia had said, and her face looked so earnest that all Casey wanted to do was hug her and never let go. "...Maybe another kiss would do it?"

Olivia nodded, wrapping her arms around her. "Come here." Their lips touched and it sent a fire through their entire bodies. Casey wrapped her arms around Olivia's strong, muscular frame, her body memorizing every inch of this moment. She could hear a growl in her throat as they struggled to pull apart so they didn't look like exhibitionists. "Well?" Olivia asked.

As Casey opened her mouth, someone else called her name, and Olivia's eyes took a moment to focus on John. "Hey, I got your call Case, is everything ok?"

Olivia stepped beside her. "Yeah, Casey, is it?" she asked, trying not to sound jealous.

Casey had called John to see if he could think of anything about the guy he'd scared off so she could tell Cragen...and, if she was going to be honest with herself, she'd seen Olivia was uncomfortable around him, and the moment she'd seen those pictures she'd wanted to make Olivia feel how she'd felt. But now... "Ah...yeah."

"You're sure?" Olivia asked. "I could go." But Casey, boldly, grabbed her hand.

"I've just...been having some trouble with that guy from my apartment the other night. I was just hoping you might have remembered something about him so we could work out who he is." Casey's hand held Olivia's in an almost vice-like grip.

"That's...a good point," Olivia said, swallowing the knot in her throat. "What can you tell me about him?"

John shrugged. "Nothing really." Olivia tried hard to concentrate on his words as she felt Casey watching her. "He just wore weird clothes. Had a New York accent. That's it."

"Did he say something specific? To either of you?"

"He knew my name." Casey offered, her hand loosening slightly, her fingers moving against Olivia's.

"It's on your doorbell."John pointed out, causing Casey to shrug.

"Everything else he said was just let me in, I need to talk to you."

"Hmm," Olivia said. "Thanks for the help. Appreciate it. Don't you have somewhere to be, Casey?" she asked, feeling her hand tremble.

"Ah yes, I do. Thanks for your time John." She offered him a smile, but when he leant forward to kiss her cheek, she moved to stand partially behind Olivia, waiting until he'd began to walk off before moving.

Olivia looked at her. "Good job of not looking suspicious."

Casey smiled, and then a blush crept onto her cheeks, making her lower her head. "You're really sure about this Olivia?"

"About what exactly?"

"This. Us. Are you ready? Because it's not going to be easy. And I don't want you to feel forced into anything because I've made you feel bad. You have a big heart. I know that, and I don't want to take advantage of that by making you feel guilty. "

Olivia pulled her close. "Of one thing I'm absolutely sure and that's that I love you. I know, I know, it seems really fast, but we can take our time," she said, kissing her cheek. "If I feel uncomfortable with anything, I'll let you know. What do you mean if you make me feel guilty?"

Casey shrugged, fiddled with the button on Olivia's jacket for a moment before raising her head. "How about we take our time over lunch? I'm free the rest of the day."

Olivia smiled. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So what do you think? Sorry about these back-to-backs, but I have this story finished. It's very short chapter-wise.

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Review thanks to: BenslerBaby

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


	4. Truth to Madness

Dancing Within the Flames

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles

**Chapter 4: Truth to Madness**

Olivia was wandering around Casey's apartment, picking things up and smiling at how...'Casey-ish' they were, before putting them back, silently urging Elliott to call her back so she knew whether she could crawl back into Casey's arms and hear her murmur her name, or whether she could wake her up for a slow goodbye kiss. She was standing in the kitchen attempting to make a cup of tea quietly when she heard the scratching noise. She peered into the bedroom, but seeing Casey still fast asleep, she frowned and listened.

The scratching noise started again. Reaching for her gun, she silently cursed herself as she tripped over her shoes before walking quietly towards the front door. The scratching getting louder, as she reached the door, she saw the lock begin to turn. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed it and ripped it open.

She cursed Casey's apartment for not having a front door light as a shadowy figure ran down the hallway away from her.

"Stop! Police!" She was torn between giving chase and staying in case whoever it was doubled back, or-

"What's going on?" Casey walked into the room, hair sticking up at odd angles and a yawn escaping her mouth."

Olivia put a finger to her lips. "Someone was just here."

"Who?" Casey stepped forward but Olivia held her back. "Where did they go?" She squinted into the darkness, one hand clasping the back on Olivia's tank top.

She shook her head. "They ran down the hall."

"Did they leave anything outside the door?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'll find out. Stay back behind me."

She nodded.

Olivia opened the door, seeing a package wrapped in brown paper. She picked it up, finding it surprisingly light and brought it in. She shook it. "It's light, whatever it is."

"Should we open it? Maybe we should take it to Melinda to check or something. By the way, you know my neighbor is a 90-year-old man with a heart condition. I don't think you should open my door in your undies."

"Well, you've never had any complaints!" she said her hands on her hips before focusing on the matter at hand. Olivia chuckled. "Do you have a needle?" Casey nodded, bringing her one. She poked it and no fumes emitted from it. There was no ticking like a bomb. "Open it."

Casey sat down and began opening the package, the breath drawn from her body when she saw what was in the package. She looked up at Olivia, then down again, before standing. "I'm going back to bed."

"What's wrong? Do you know what it is?" she asked.

"Look for yourself." Casey walked from the room, slamming her bedroom door. Olivia hesitated before peering into the box, then reached inside. There were photos of Casey doing just about everything. Some, when she'd been with Olivia, had Olivia's face scribbled out.

"Why would she be so mad at me?" Olivia asked.

She called Elliot and telling him about the package. He said he'd be over with evidence bags and not to touch anything else. Five minutes later, he was at the apartment. She explained to him that she and Casey's prints would be on the first few, then he resealed the box and took it back to the station.

Tying the robe tighter, she walked to the bedroom door and knocked. "Casey!"

There was no reply, but when she called out again, there was a small noise from inside Olivia turned the knob and looked inside. Casey was curled up tightly under her blankets, a small patch of fiery hair the only part of her showing.

She walked over and sat on her bed. "What's going on, Casey?"

Casey's hand slid out from under the covers and tugged Olivia's, pulling her close until she was lying down with her, face to face in the darkness. "I'm sorry. I should never have got you into this."

Olivia sighed. "No, Casey, no," she said, pulling her closer. "I'll love you no matter what," she said, kissing her lightly. "I'm in this just as much as you are."

"You don't understand. I think...I think this has happened before. And you have enough trouble at work without having to deal with it at home as well." Casey's actions defied her words as she moved closer to Olivia, moving an arm around her and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'll deal with both," she said, kissing her, "because I love you. You...think it's happened before? When?"

Casey sighed and was silent for a while, her fingers playing with Olivia's, then she offered. "A few years ago. Just after college. Same sort of pictures. I just thought it was someone trying to scare me, and then when I broke up with my boyfriend, the pictures stopped, and I decided it must have been him. He was the macho type. I thought it was his way of trying to get me to love him or something."

She sighed. "What about John? He seemed very defensive before... Is that at all possible?"

Casey was very quiet. Olivia could almost feel her thinking. "He's a family friend. I've known him since we were little. Everyone even thought we were going to get married for years. He wouldn't."

She raised a brow. "Would you object to me checking on that? Just in case?"

"Not in a non-obvious 'I've just spent the night with your ex now tell me everything you bastard' kind of way."

Olivia shook her head. "No, just on this stuff, not that. If he just happened by and helped you, I have no problem. It was just that he was automatically assuming you wanted to be with him without asking."

"Maybe that's just because you're jealous." Casey offered, her smile obvious in the dark as she dropped a kiss to Olivia's collarbone.

She sighed. "Fine. Yes, I was, but...but we'd just had a date a-and you called asking for help. I got there and he was there—"

Casey was in the middle of a sing-song about the fact Olivia had been jealous, making Olivia laugh and trying to stop her by covering her mouth with kisses when a phone rang. There was a scramble to see who's phone it was before bed-headed Olivia stuck her head out from under the covers. "It's mine."

Casey continued her song and dance around the room, trying to distract herself, while Olivia tried to concentrate on what Elliott was saying.

"Okay," Olivia said, closing her phone. She looked at Casey, her face uneasy. "Casey, does John have any brothers or nephews he's really close to?"

Casey's face fell, her hands falling to her side. "He has a brother. A really nice brother. A brother who was like a brother to me. He taught me how to drive. He taught me softball. You're all barking up the wrong tree. If you've told Elliott to check out John and his family then you've got it wrong. They're a nice family. All of them. I think you should leave now."

"Casey, wait, please just hear me out?"

"Why, do you want to accuse my brother as well? Maybe my dad?"

"No, not at all. I'm not saying they're bad people, at all. After you came in here, I called Elliot to come grab the box of photos and check for prints. I only asked about his family beca-beacuse the DNA on them is from a relative Casey. I could be wrong. They could be great people who've gotten drug into a huge mess, it's possible..."

Casey sat on the bed again, trying to think of another explanation, but she came up blank. "Maybe I'll call him. Ask him? He'll tell me. Then we can sort it out."

"We who? Casey, I get that you really, really want this to be a misunderstanding. I would too. I just-I want you to be safe," Olivia said with a sigh. "Will you call him while I'm here with you? Just me. no one else?"

Casey hesitated. "He doesn't seem to like you much..." At the look on Olivia's face however, she conceded. "Maybe in the morning. From my office. "

"I thought you were calling his brother."

"He lives with him. A few blocks up from here. He'll have told him about you."

Olivia nodded. "Oh, okay. Can I ask you something? About him?"

Casey looked at her for a few seconds before slowly edging backwards so they were once more sitting together. Taking Olivia's hand, she stifled a yawn. "Ok."

"I know before you said it was awkward having us in the same room because he had confessed his love for you many times and then I was there, who you actually love, but...why did you look so frightened of him...or why is he an ex might be a better question. Even if it's hard to say, I'd still like to know. Take your time, switch positions in my arms...whatever it takes, okay?"

Casey smiled, her arm rubbing Olivia's. "I've never had someone...get me as much as you do." When Olivia nodded, Casey was silent for a moment, then began to tell her about John. The more she knew, the more she disliked him. "Everyone just thought we should be together, so when he hung out at our house more and more, no one minded, but he just made me feel uneasy. He just..gives me a look that makes me feel scared.

"I can face murderers and rapists and not feel like that, but he has this look that just makes my skin crawl. Then one summer I was sick and stuck in doors all the time, and he was the only one who came to see me. He'd never done anything to hurt me, I thought I owed him a chance. We sort of went out, but it was...different. He was just controlling and didn't like my friends, but I couldn't talk to anyone about it, because they all liked him. Then I got an acceptance letter from college and he ripped it up before I saw it. I only found out about it because they called me. So I went. I never really spoke to him again. I just thought he was immature."

"Why does it sound like you have more of a reason to be afraid of him? And, since you feel that way, why the hell did you even let him in? He could've taken care of it and left. You knew I was on my way, but there is one thing about that I guess I still don't understand: why did the line suddenly go dead?"

Casey thought for a moment. "I don't know. I thought there was a power outage, or the phone lines were down, or you'd just hung up to get here."

She nodded, resting her head on her shoulder. "So do you still want me to leave?"

Casey shook her head, giving another yawn. "If you leave, who will make me coffee in the morning?"

Olivia smiled, scooping her into her lap and toppling backwards onto the bed with laughter. "Well, that would be an utter travesty, wouldn't it? I'd better stay!" she answered, kissing her neck and making her giggle. "My God, Case, your beauty never ceases to amaze me," she said, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "And that cute blush/smile combo, knockout," she said, holding her tightly and snuggling into her.

Casey did that exactly blush/smile and hid her face in Olivia's neck as she giggled once more. "Stop talking, I need to go to sleep."

Olivia just smiled, maneuvering herself to a sitting position with Casey in her arms before lying back in bed. "So you don't want to hear how beautiful I think you are? Again and again and again?" she asked in between planting kisses on her exposed shoulder.

Casey squirmed, her smile almost cracking her face. "Well, maybe just one more time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So what do you think?

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Review thanks to: Delectable Sweetness

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


	5. Family Structure

Dancing Within the Flames

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles

**Chapter 5: Family Structure**

_The next day…_

Olivia sighed, watching Casey hang up the phone, and lay it on her bed having gotten no information whatsoever on her stalker. "We'll find him," she said, laying her hand over top. "I'll-I'll have Elliot go talk with them."

"Oh yeah, that will go down well. I'm sorry that me talking to you didn't get you to tell me something you may or may not have done, but here, talk to this guy who looks like he's going to kick the shit out of you."

Olivia tried to hide her amusement. "Alright, look, I can't go, obviously, so who do you want me to ask?"

"How about we just move to Alaska. Or Australia. Or the Amazon. And forget about it. Do they still have coffee in the Amazon? Maybe not the Amazon. Maybe Canada."

Olivia squeezed her hand. "Casey, how far do you expect to get before this crap gets to you again? I mean, he's not giving up."

"Your right, maybe the Amazon is best."

She laughed. "Yeah, living with natives in loincloths. Leaving nothing to-to imagination..." she trailed off into a fantasy of Casey in minimal animal skin. Skin tight. She swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry. What were we talking about again?"

Having the same thoughts about Olivia but less easily pulled from her thoughts, she murmured, "You...in a- oh. Ah, perhaps it's time we went for breakfast?"

"It's 11 A.M. try lunch," she supplied standing up.

Casey nodded, continuing to imagine Olivia, skin glistening from sweat, the heat making sweat trickle right down- "11? Oh shit, shit, shit! I have somewhere to be!"

"Calm down! Court?"

"No! Oh god, do I? No, I don't think so." Casey rummaged through her closet, looking for something to wear

"Then," Olivia began, stepping up behind her, "where do you need to be?" she asked, breathing down her neck.

Casey took a deep breath. "I can't think when you're that close dammit. I have a lunch. With my dad."

Olivia stepped back. "Your dad? He doesn't live here, does he?"

"I spoke to him on the phone the other day. He knew I was upset and said he'd come down for a few days. "

She nodded. "And you're going to lie? Because if you're not then...well, you're going to have to admit...certain things...people...sometime."

Casey blushed, then said softly, "He knows about you. He's been urging me to tell you how I feel for ages."

She smiled, brilliantly. "Oh really now? Even that I'm a detective?"

"Even that you manage to drink more coffee than I do. He says you should cut down by the way. He even gave me a study to give to you on the effects of too much coffee on people who work long hours. But I thought giving it to you might be...weird."

She laughed a bit. "So he's okay with me...and you?"

Casey nodded, finally coming across the shirt he'd given her the Christmas before and pulled it on, trying to straighten the creases with her hands as she searched for her shoes.

Olivia smiled. "Cute, for your dad, but..."

Casey smiled, pulling on her shoes. "Yeah, I know," she replied, looking at the clock. "Shit! I'm really, _really_ late for lunch."

"Would you like an escort?" Olivia asked, grabbing her car keys. "I don't want to intrude or anything. I've got nothing to go by for that special bond after all, so um, I'll just let you have your time."

"You could come. If you want to. He'd really like to meet you. He seems to think you single handedly fight crime while all the other cops eat donuts."

Olivia couldn't help laughing. "Oh really? And where would he get that impression from? A certain redhead maybe?"

Casey gave an embarrassed smile, but then threw over her shoulder as they exited her apartment, "Well, I've never seen you eat a donut."

"You don't see me every hour of every day," she answered. "Is there anything I absolutely need to know about him?" she asked, as they got in, as Casey had told her where to go beforehand.

"He likes to embarrass the hell out of me. His name is Liam. He loves football and will shake your hand until you think your arm is going to fall off."

Olivia smiled. "Anything else? Like stuff I shouldn't mention?"

"Oh god, if that's him by the window, please don't mention his shirt." The man sitting in the window wearing a pink bowling shirt with 'Team Novak' written on it turned, caught sight of them, and gave a hearty wave.

Olivia waited, grabbing Casey's wrist. "What have you told him about me as far as background information?"

Casey frowned. "What do you mean?"

"My family, Casey," she asked a bit disheartened, "any good father will ask for details."

"Oh. Yeah, he knows. You'll find you have a lot in common with him there."

"What does that mean? I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I don't usually tell people."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd mind me telling him. His mother was 16 when she had him. She was raped on the way home from school. He went off the rails a bit, and I think that's why he seems to love you so much, because you haven't let it get to you. Hi dad!" Casey was pulled into a tight hug by her father, along with Olivia as they walked up to meet him.

Olivia had to struggle a bit to breathe. He was strong and very muscular and had let Casey go first.

Casey saw her eyes fluttering a bit, She pulled on his arm. "Daddy! Daddy! You're squeezing the life out of her!" she said, freeing Olivia, who leaned against her for support, a bit disoriented.

"Sorry! Sorry, just so pleased to finally meet you. It's an honor. It really is." He reached forward to shake her hand, shaking it vigorously. "I've heard so much about you."

She smiled. "Yes, yes, I've been told. Uh, Casey, how do I—"

"Oh right. Daddy, I think her arm is gonna go numb."

He pulled back. "Sorry, Liam Novak, pleasure," he said, extending his hand for—what she hoped—was a formal introduction.

She smiled, taking it. "Olivia Benson."

Casey smiled. "Shall we go? I hope you don't mind, Daddy, but I asked Olivia to join us."

He just beamed at her. "Not at all. I finally get to meet the infamous Olivia Benson my daughter's been crushing on for years."

Olivia smiled.

Casey blushed. "What did I tell you?"

"I haven't let anything out of the bag have I? She does know? Please tell me you know Olivia, this one has been driving me mad with all her 'Oh I love her, I love her' speeches at home." As they walked into the restaurant, he put a friendly arm around both of them, looking proud.

Olivia looked at him. "Oh yes, I-I know, not until just recently, but I know."

As they sat, Casey covered her face to hide her blush."Can we discuss something else now. Anything else. Ask Olivia about her work."

What ensued was an hour long discussion, Liam showing real interest in Olivia's work, making all the right noises in all the right places, doing exactly what Olivia had always imagined a proper father would do.

Olivia sighed in content. Then she looked at Casey. "Can I adopt him as my dad too? He's so...caring and interesting..."

Casey laughed, her feet playing with Olivia's under the table. "Wait until you see his present giving at birthdays and Christmas. You'll change your mind then."

Olivia laughed. "Well, seriously, anything's better than..." she couldn't say it. At one time, she'd been positively obsessed with finding her own father, but now that urge wasn't there and she found herself extremely envious of the woman beside her. Casey held onto her arm and rested her head on her shoulder as he returned from the restroom. "What did I miss?"

"I was telling Olivia about the excellent presents you give."

"Ah! Just as well because I've brought you one today Olivia. I saw it, and I had to get it for you." Casey gave a quiet groan as her father put the package on the table.

Casey covered her eyes, muttering that she couldn't look, but when all was quiet, she lowered her hands to see what the present was. Inside the small box was a beautifully made locket. Inside, a note said simply, "Not all of us are born with families, but we're the lucky ones, we get to pick those who are special enough to walk side by side with us forever…"

Olivia's mouth dropped. "I-it's beautiful...thank you."

"Here," Casey said, "let me help." She unclasped the chain and slid it around her neck and reclosed it, holding it gently in her hand.

"Gee, and here I am, trying not to be too envious. I spend half of my time, on every case, trying to avoid my genetic demons... It's hard...sometimes."

Casey's arms wound around hers. "You never told me that."

She smiled at her. "Thankfully, I haven't been so down and out that I needed to, but I have a feeling someday..."

Casey smiled and squeezed her hand, then turned to her dad. "Why does Olivia get this on her first meeting but I've known you for hundreds of years and all I get is a shirt that don't think I don't know you got from a charity shop."

He just crossed his arms. "What's so wrong with wanting to make a good first impression?"

She smiled. "Nothing, I guess. You two are a lot alike, after all."

Towards the end of lunch, Casey went to the bathroom, and Olivia took the opportunity to ask about John. "Funny you should mention him. Haven't heard from him in a few years, then all of a sudden he called me a few weeks ago, asking about Casey."

"What did he ask? Specifically?"

"Where she was working. I told him, he asked for the phone number and I gave him her mobile number, then he called a few days later sounding quite annoyed, wanting to know if I knew about the two of you."

She leaned forward, interested. "What did you say?"

"I said I knew of you and I didn't think anything else was any of his business unless either you or Casey chose to make it so. He just hung up."

"Did he say why he wanted to know?"

"No. Has something happened? Is this why Casey was upset when I called her?"

Olivia hesitated, but upon seeing his genuine concern, she figured she should come clean. "Yes. I—well, me, my boss and her boss—think someone's stalking her. She's been getting pictures of—me with another woman, who's only a friend, mind you. Anyway, they're making her quite uncomfortable. Casey swears John and his entire family would never do that, but love has a tendency to blind people from the truth. Someone's trying to break us up, but please, please, don't tell her I told you about the photos. She's...kinda sensitive."

He nodded, then asked, "Alexandra Cabot?" Seeing Olivia's shock, he added, "We share a lot. She was very nervous about taking over from her, always thinking people would compare the two of them." They both grew silent as Casey sat back down

"Okay, I'm glad I was gone for that little conversation the two of you obviously had," Casey said. "Don't bother trying to cover it up, Olivia. In these instances, you're a horrible liar."

Olivia sighed, shaking her head.

"What did she tell you?" Casey asked.

He looked to Olivia, then answered hesitantly, "We were just talking about John."

Casey sighed and closed her eyes, rubbing her temple. "Dad—"

"Casey he's called me too. If Olivia is worried, then I am too. I know they've been like family, but even family can do bad things, surely you know that."

Olivia's brow rose. "Can I ask how she knows that?"

Liam looked towards Casey who just shrugged. "Time for coffee."

Olivia sighed, laying a hand on Casey's. "I won't force you to tell me, but if there's something—anything—I can ever do to help, you let me know."

Liam grabbed the coffee, pouring three cups.

Olivia decided to change the subject. "Are you a lawyer too?"

"Yep. Sorry. Not as good as Miss Novak here though." As Casey went to protest, he waved her words away. "She's always wanted to be one. I decided to be one after about 20 different jobs."

"So, do you look up to your father as your role model, Casey?" Olivia asked, but she remained silent. "Casey!"

She jumped. "Oh I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if your father was the reason you became a lawyer."

"Mmhmm. Liv, is that the guy...from the restaurant? Boatshoes man." She made a subtle hand gesture towards the doorway.

She chanced a glance in the direction. She sighed. "God yes. Let's just hope he doesn't notice us... Wait, Case...is he...?"

Casey nodded, looking down. "He keeps looking this way."

She took a breath. "Great. Just great," she pulled her phone out, texting Elliot the situation. He replied he'd be there in five minutes seconds later.

"Ready to see the showstopper?" she asked.

Casey nodded, her gaze uneasy. "Liv..."

She shook her head. "Relax," she said under her breath, "I'm carrying," she replied as she walked over. "This seat taken?"

"Not if you want to sit down it isn't. Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh, I'll take an iced tea."

He nodded, ordering one, before smiling and leaning towards her. "What's your name then?"

She smiled. "Olivia. And you?"

"Tom. Tommy to my friends. And what's the name of your little friend over there?"

She smiled, hearing the door close, turning around casually noticing Elliot walking over to sit beside Casey. "Does it matter? Last I saw you, she thought you were interested in me."

He smiled, resting back in his seat. "You noticed me then? I was hoping you would. I think you're a very pretty lady."

"I figured as much," she replied, sipping at her iced tea. She noticed he kept looking past her. "What's got your attention?"

"Who's that, just sat down with Ca...ah...your red head friend?"

She smiled. "Oh him?" she replied, standing up and walking behind him as Elliot walked over, but still stayed a distance away. "He's my brother. Now," she whispered into his ear, "remind me, what's that woman's name over there?"

"Casey. You said her name was Casey." He went to stand but was pushed back into his seat **by** Olivia.

"Actually, I didn't say her name. Now stand up," she said sternly.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll finish my lunch." He watched Elliott closely as he made his way slowly towards them.

"Stand up. You should be a gentleman in the presence of a beautiful lady, such as Detective Benson."

"I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just sitting here having my lunch, admiring the view of a beautiful ADA. You lost your last one didn't you? Shame if it happened again wouldn't it?"

Olivia shoved him against the wall. "Bastard!"

Elliot walked over, stopping her from doing anymore damage. "Cool it. Go sit with Casey, okay?"

She looked back at her, but her rage took over as she bloodied up Tommy's face before walking over.

Several people were now staring as Elliott spoke in a very low voice to the man. Casey reached out for Olivia's hand, cleaning it. "What did he say?"

"'I haven't done anything wrong'," she repeated. "'I'm just sitting here having my lunch, admiring the view of a beautiful ADA. You lost your last one, didn't you? Shame if it happened again wouldn't it?'"

"I thought he was…"

"Yeah, me too. We seriously need to get out of here, Casey."

She nodded. "I know, but first, let me finish cleaning your knuckles.

Olivia nodded. "Sorry," she breathed.

She nodded. "Were you concerned for me too then?"

Olivia sighed. "God Casey! Not here, please."

Casey drew in a shaky breath, but nodded, trying to keep one **eye** on what was happening with Elliott, and one eye on Olivia's hand as she dabbed at it gently.

Olivia watched Elliot carefully. Something seemed off about Tommy, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly, he broke free of his grip and got hold of his gun, while rendering Elliot unconscious. He walked over.

Olivia noticed Casey had stopped dabbing her hand. "Casey," she said under her breath.

"No, I won't run," she promised, taking her hand.

"But Casey-" Liam began before the gun was pointed in his direction.

Olivia turned her head. "Alright Tommy. There's no need to hurt anyway," she said, placing her piece on the table and shaking Casey off her. "I'm going to stand up now." Slowly, she stood up and around. "No need to hurt anyone."

Casey stood up as well, despite her father trying to pull her back into her seat. "It's me you want, isn't it? Just let everyone else leave and we can have a talk."

"Casey," Olivia pleaded, "don't!"

Tommy stepped nervously from foot to foot. "This isn't how it's supposed to go."

"Then tell me how it's supposed to go," Casey urged, stepping forward, trying to inch her way in front of Olivia.

Olivia threw her arm out in front of her. "Don't play the hero, Casey. There's no need."

"But you have no weapon a-and he-he's..."

Olivia wouldn't lower her arm, but Casey pushed it down and walked in front of her. "Casey, think of Liam, alright? Think of me! We don't want you to go out this way!"

"Stop! Move away!" Tommy gestured his at Olivia. "This was all supposed to be surveillance. See what she does. Scare her a little bit. But no, then he decides that's not working. He thinks that's not enough. You know what, I'm sick of you." He pointed the gun straight at Casey's head.

"Who?" Olivia asked. "Who put you on surveillance?"

"Shut up!" He waved the gun towards Olivia, and Casey stepped forward. Drawing his anger suddenly away from the detective…

_BANG_!

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So what do you think?

_Sequel "Burning Desire" coming soon!_

Thanks to my Beta:**Tiger(dot)Lily(dot)Weasley(dot)757**

Review thanks to: Delectable Sweetness

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever and E. Scribbles**


End file.
